good girl go bad
by darkmikan
Summary: mikan i a bad girl/tomboy. she acts excacly like a boy and have the same interest as them. Sorry bad at summeries the story is good but my summery is bad. nice right. this is a MxN, HxR, SxK, AxK and more.


Unknown's POV

I woke up while I was still in my bed while painting.

"That dream again. That's been happening for the past 3 weeks." I said to myself as I walked to the shower.

Let me introduce myself while I take my clothes off and take a shower. My name Mikan Sakura Yukihara. But people call me "Bad princess", "Bad Girl", "Beach Princess","Dark Mikan" or "Hell Princess Mikan". I'm 14 years old. Have my friends Anna, Semire, Nonoko and Hotaru. But they transfered to Alice Academy and I changed my personality and adittude towards people, except Mr. and Mrs. Sokiharo. I'm adopted. I never known what happened to my family. I've been with him and his wife for as long as I can remember. Well at this moment I'm the one with the highest grades around here so it's very boring. And I'm a tomboy. All of my clothes are shorts, baggy jeans and sneakers. I also HATE make-up. I also play sports.

* * *

~After school was over~

Once I gotten around the corner almost to the house. I saw alot of cars in front of our house. Once I gotten to the door I saw 2 bodyguards in front of the house. Once I gotten to the door of our house I pulled my bookbag so I could take out the keys. But the guards stopped me.

"HULT! Who goes there?" One of them said.

I just remained silent than they tried to punch me but I stopped their fist. I pushed one of them back and lift-kicked him and he landed on the floor. Than the other attacked me and I kicked nim where the 'Sun does not shine'. Once they were done I walked to the door and unlocked the door with my key.

"Tadaima" I said and the living room lights was on.

I walked to the room to see it full of adults and young adults. I placed my hands in my pocket and placed an expressionaless face. Everybody's eyes was on my face.

'Is that Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Semire?' I asked mentally.

"What is going on here?" I asked emotionalessly to them.

"There's nothing going on here what gave you that idea sweetie?" Mr. Sokiharo asked fast but not fast enough for me.

I sighed than smirked.

"You know you guys are terrible liers right?" I asked and everybody but them chuckled.

They teansed but later chuckled.

"Did you read our minds?" Mrs. Sokiharo asked.

"Thats what you said. So...are you going to tell me what's with all of the people in the house?" I asked with a expressionless face and tone.

They broke down crying. I turned towards my friends. Hotaru sighed and closed the laptop and faced me with her normal expressionless face.

"You're going to Alice Academy. Start packing your bags. I'll give you the information on the way." She said.

"Typical Hotaru. You sure have a way to break down news." I said sarcasticaly.

"Why thank you for the sarcastic comment Mikan. Now go get packed and ready to go." She said in the same tone as me.

And I left to do exacally that.

* * *

~few minutes later~

I came back down the stairs with a sports bag with all of my clothes and shoes in it.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I just nodded. We got inside of a limo and drove off. Semire, Anna and Nonoko started to chit-chat while Hotaru was on her computer and I was listening to my Ipod. I barely listen to anybody famous around these days.

* * *

~45 minutes later~

After 45 minutes later we arrived at some golden gates and went in. Once we got to the front entrance my friends said that thay were going to see me later. I followed a man named Jinno to the vice princible's office.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." A female's voice came.

We did as commanded an Jinno went to the vice princible and whispered in her ear and left. The princible turned around and had gave me a vanilla folder and I took it.

"Do you know what kind of school this is? Miss Yukihara." She asked.

I just simply stared at her like as if she's some idiot asking me the most dumbest question ever.

_to be continue..._

* * *

I'll continue with the story thank you for all of my reviews. i sorta got confused with what to put.


End file.
